1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an information processing device with which a default device setting is possible.
2. Related Art
To date, in a field of a computer such as a personal computer, a printing environment, in which a printer requested by a user is selected from plural printers connected to a network environment and a printing instruction is transmitted, has become generally popular. The user, in order to print with the requested printer, installs a driver corresponding to the type of the printer. When installing the driver, an IP address of the printer to be used via the driver is stored in the personal computer. When the IP addresses of one or more printers are stored in the personal computer, the IP address of one printer from among the IP addresses is registered as the IP address of a printer to be preferentially used. A printer preferentially used in this way is called a default printer. The personal computer, when receiving a request to print a document without receiving from the user a specification of a printer to which a printing instruction is to be transmitted, transmits the printing instruction to the printer registered as the default printer.
There is known an information processing device, which is connected to a network environment to which plural printers are connected, temporarily uses another printer as the default printer when the printer registered as the default printer is in a power saving mode. With this information processing device, when a job mode that cannot be executed by the default printer is requested, it is necessary for the user to select a printer that can execute the requested job mode.